


What is Love?

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - University, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Vague storyline, figure skating, inspired by Yuri on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: "Wait, in which aspect are you coaching me..? My skating or l—love?,"after speaking the question, Soobin feels himself turn beet red. STUPID! He thinks in mortification but Yeonjun didn't laugh at him. Instead, he looks thoughtful as he ponders over Soobin's question seriously."I guess we'll find out, huh?," the older retaliate instead and Soobin furrows his eyebrows in confusion. This man is strange. He thinks as he watches Yeonjun shoot him a smile and leaves the rink.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS HALF-ASSED RESEARCH I DID ON FIGURE SKATING AKA A GOOGLE SEARCH AND THE YURI ON ICE ANIME THAT I BARELY PAID ATTENTION TO.
> 
> if you’re a figure skater, go easy on me. I am quite nervous to post this because i didn’t do a proper research and pulled this out of my ass because i got carried away. 🧍🏻♀️
> 
> I also did not edit this. Forgive me ;-;  
> Anyway, enjoy this monstrosity which istg i do not know what i just wrote.

Deep breaths.

Choi Soobin, focus.

Axel jump. Base value of 8.5 points.

You can do this.

The figure skater glides across the ice, his breath raggedy and his body tired as he approaches the end of second part of his free dancing. He could feel his stamina quickly depleting and he's beginning to feel suffocated.

What's my theme again?

His eyebrows furrow in confusion and the thought distracts him as he swings his right leg and vaults himself off the ice then does two full rotations in the air. He narrowly lands on his foot and falls onto his side, pain erupting all over his body but the disappointment quickly overcomes his failure.

Aish.

Soobin groans and turns on his back, allowing the cool surface of the ice to seep through his bones as he stares up at the blinding lights hanging over his head. He pulls out his earbuds, letting the music escape to the atmosphere.

My theme is.. wasn't it love?

He sighs in defeat and rubs his hands all over his face in frustration.

"You're giving up already?,"

The shockingly familiar voice causes him to abruptly sit up. Soobin is immediately face to face with a very familiar figure standing outside the rink with a challenging look on his face. His words feel stuck in his throat as he gawks at the intruder.

It's literally one in the morning. Why is he up? Soobin seriously couldn't fathom why the Choi Yeonjun is up at this hour and— from the relaxed stance his senior is in— has been watching him for a while now.

"Um," is his brilliant reply to his senior because why the fuck should Soobin not be freaking out? Choi Yeonjun is the best figure-skater in Korea National Sports University and he's been to the Olympics. He won Gold in the men's category for figure skating.

He's a respectable figure and Soobin feels small around him.

Soobin expects him to berate him for his rudeness but to his surprise, the senior leans over the wall with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "You could've succeeded the jump if you had more confidence in yourself. I've been watching since the beginning of your free-dancing and you've managed to do all your jumps in the first part. I wonder why you're so hesitant in your second one,"

Soobin feels rude just sitting there while his senior is giving him pointers so he stands and glides over to Yeonjun hesitantly. "Um, i— i got distracted. That's all," he says awkwardly as he stops right in front of his senior. Yeonjun tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

"You know what i think? You weren't immersed in your theme. What's your theme? You're a junior right? You should be getting a theme for your semester's evaluation around this time of year," Yeonjun asks. Soobin gapes, suddenly consumed with question.

"H—how did you know i'm a junior..?,"

And to his surprise, a beautiful shade of red blooms across his senior's face. Soobin's eyes widened in shock as he watches the Yeonjun falls speechless at his sudden question.

"Uh—um—," The senior recomposes himself and clears his throat. "— answer me, Choi Soobin," Yeonjun says, trying to sound firm but Soobin feels the edge of his lips tugging upwards. The older notices this and scoffs. "What are you so amused about..?,"

"I never told you my name," Soobin answers and giggles when Yeonjun stares at him like a deer in headlights.

"I—i look after my juniors well, okay?," He says defensively. Then, he clears his throat again. "Answer me. You're avoiding my question,"

Soobin's smile drops and he sighs. "My theme is love," He says wistfully and Yeonjun raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Love as in romantic love or platonic love..?," he asks. Soobin shrugs miserably. Yeonjun looks at him with a calculative look.

"Do you not have any experience with love..?," Yeonjun asks. Soobin snorts.

"Of course i have—," then he pauses with a flourishing blush. "—i just lack experience in romantic love because i'm too shy for that," Soobin continues awkwardly. Yeonjun blinks and stares at him. Soobin feels something akin to shame rising inside of him.

Great. Now, he thinks i'm a loser.

"Let me coach you,"

HUH?

Soobin's eyes bulge out in shock at Yeonjun's sudden offer. He scans the older's face and sees nothing but sincerity. He—he's serious.. he thinks in mortification.

"I— no, it's okay— i'll be—,"

"Are you rejecting my offer?,"

"N—no! I just feel like you'll waste your time—,"

"I know i won't. You have potential, Soobin," Yeonjun's genuine compliment renders him speechless. Soobin blinks as confusion hits him.

"Wait, in which aspect are you coaching me..? My skating or l—love?,"

after speaking the question, Soobin feels himself turn beet red. STUPID! He thinks in mortification but Yeonjun didn't laugh at him. Instead, he looks thoughtful as he ponders over Soobin's question seriously.

"I guess we'll find out, huh?," the older retaliate instead and Soobin furrows his eyebrows in confusion. This man is strange. He thinks as he watches Yeonjun shoot him a smile and leaves the rink.

Soobin thought the boy was joking but the next day, Yeonjun waits for him in front of his lecture hall decked in a long coat and looking as if he had stepped out of a runway. His classmates shoot him curious (and envying) looks as Yeonjun approaches him with a carefree smile on his face.

"You ready for practice?," Yeonjun asks cooly but Soobin is stuck in confusion.

"How do you know which class i'd be in?,"

And again, he's surprised to see a beautiful shade of red taking over the senior's face as Yeonjun coughs into his gloved fist and avoids his eyes.

"I was thinking we'd work on your toe loop and salchow today. I'd figure we start from the lowest base value points to build up your confidence," Yeonjun says and Soobin raises an eyebrow.

"So you're coaching ice-skating..?," He trails off, almost disappointed. Yeonjun meets his eyes, suddenly uncharacteristically shy.

"We can go eat something afterwards," he says, playing it off cool but Soobin is not naive. He understands the implication of the older's words.

"Are you trying to make me fall in love with you?," Soobin asks in a sudden burst of confidence and Yeonjun refuses to meet his eyes.

"That'd be a bonus," he hears the boy mutter to himself and Soobin feels fire all over his face. He didn't comment.

Time flies and Soobin finds himself improving day by day.

It's not long that Yeonjun's fans heard of their arrangement so sometimes, Soobin would find them lingering outside the ice-rink building despite the time and weather. At first, it was daunting to have them around but Soobin finds himself getting used to the attention.

And to Yeonjun.

Damn, the senior is ridiculous. He is so confusing. One moment he'd be fooling around and the next he'll be scolding Soobin for missing a rotation or over-rotating. It's as if the boy has two different personalities clashing inside of him.

But the cherry on top is how ridiculously sweet the older is. It's a routine now.

Practice first and fun dates afterwards. And during those dates, Soobin began seeing Yeonjun in different lights as if he's peeling layers upon layers that makes Yeonjun Yeonjun.

And how is Soobin not supposed to fall for him?

"What do you want me to be, Soobinie..?," Yeonjun asks as they sit on the bench next to the ice rink after a practice. Soobin looks at him with a curious look on his face but he didn't speak as if he knows Yeonjun isn't done.

"Do you want me to be a father figure..?,"

"You're just one year older than me—,"

"—or a brother? A friend? O—or a lover..? Because what ever you choose, i'll be that for you," Yeonjun says seriously and meets his eyes. Soobin falls silent, eyes flickering to the older's lips.

"I think you know the answer to that," Soobin says calmly and Yeonjun smiles. It's not time yet. He tells himself.

"But do you know what is love now?," the older asks seriously. Soobin hums and ponders over the question before he carefully nods and smiles.

"I think i do,"

"— Choi Soobin, student ID: 120500. It is time for your evaluation,"

Dressed in his white costume, Soobin feels jitters all over his body. He chews on his lower lip before raising his eyes to the crowd. His eyes immediately land on a pink head sitting on the first row and feels relieved.

"Choi Soobin?,"

He flinches and stands up, taking off the covers of his blades. Then, he enters the ice-rink.

What is love?

Soobin finds himself asking as the music starts and he begins gliding over the ice. The music courses through him as he gracefully moves to the rhythm.

"Soobin's first planned jump is a triple toe loop— and he succeeds!,"

He glides after the jump, heart beating erratically. Soobin closes his eyes to feel in the moment. The commentary and cheers drown in the background as he performs a triple loop.

Love is..

Yeonjun comes inside his head.

Love is unconditional support.

"And we're approaching the end of the first half. His planned combination is a triple flip and a double toe loop,"

Five jumps in a row. This is exhausting. Soobin thinks as his energy begins to drain.

"Don't give up," Yeonjun's voice rings inside his head.

"And we're getting to his step sequence— oh, this is a spectacular move from Choi Soobin,"

Soobin glides as if his body moves like fluid. He thinks of his family. He thinks of his friends. He thinks of Yeonjun.

And he feels love coursing through his veins, overpowering his exhaustion.

"A triple Lutz— oh no, it seems like Soobin under rotated!,"

It doesn't matter. Soobin assures himself as he catches a blur of pink in the crowd. Yeonjun is watching.

"His final combination is a triple axel and a salchow. Soobin looks exhausted. Would he make it?,"

Soobin grits down his teeth and calms himself down, willing away his exhaustion. He could almost feel Yeonjun's touch of comfort once he's done with this.

"Oh! He fell after the axel but came right back up!,"

Love is..

He jumps and lands, crowd erupting into cheers as he poses for the end of the music. His bones rattle as he breathes heavily after such an intense choreography.

"SOOBIN!,"

Yeonjun's voice stands out from the cheers and Soobin finds himself moving. He glides over to the door way of the rink, the older patiently waiting for him with arms wide open and Soobin hurriedly runs into the embrace.

Yeonjun holds him tight, oozing with pride and pulls away with a wide smile on his face. Soobin reaches up and caresses his cheek with brimming tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Choi Yeonjun," he whispers and he finds pleasure in Yeonjun's surprised widened eyes before they melt into a look of absolute fondness. The older catches him by surprise when he leans forward and brushes his lips against his briefly before pulling away.

"I love you, Choi Soobin," The older says sweetly and Soobin laughs in pure joy before pulling him back in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos <3
> 
> Follow me on twt @miintaexty


End file.
